Fallen Angels
by timeobserver2013
Summary: Kyoko's POV. Trapped in the United States, Kyoko must fight her way through several new entities in order to survive, but much more than demons are at work. Featuring and inspired by several Slenderman stories. Set in the post-Madoka-verse with elements from the Slenderverse.
1. 1- Tulpas

**1-Tulpas**

**I intended this to be a crossover with YouTube series EverymanHYBRID, which features Slenderman and the Rake. Due to new developments in the series and different vlogs (which has crossovers with this series, creating a collective Slenderverse), the story has now became a standalone, featuring the Slenderman and some elements of the Slenderverse. It was thanks to the creators of these series that I got into Madoka Magica. I do have a creepypasta fanfic going on, but I will do my best to create something new out of this. Feedback would be great.**

_"A tulpa, also known as a thoughtform, is an independent entity brought into being by the power of belief. It starts out as an imaginary friend and gains sentience of its own, carries on a life independent of its creator, can be seen and heard by others, and can affect the world around them."_ **-TVTropes**

* * *

The wraith gave out a deep guttural groan before being finished off by Mami's rifle.

_BANG! _

The wraith collapsed and slowly faded. The thick air surrounding the park slowly dissipated, changing back into a quiet cool night.

On the spot where the wraith once laid, a small black cube took it's place.

Mami picked it up and slipped it in her pocket.

"Look's like we are done for today." she smiled.

We usually walk back to Mami's apartment after our patrols. It was around 1800* at this point, but we were okay. I suppose the good thing about a Soul Gem is that we can stay awake and be alert for a much longer period of time.

However, our minds remained heavy. Apparently there's been a spike in homicides throughout Japan . Some were found shot, others disemboweled in a ritualistic manner. Many are missing. The first missing persons report was filed last week around. Three more were filed the next three days. There was something weird about this epidemic of crime, yet it has not registered on any of our Soul Gems.

"Anything going on at school?" I asked.

"There's been more lockdown drills." Homura replied, "Much of the schools are at edge. Even college students are nervous."

"There's is something unusual about this." Mami continued, "It's definitely not the work of a single person, and if it were to be an organized group, which would answer who done it, there's gotta be some sort of motive. I apparently asked Oriko about this and she said that much of the crime scenes had no leads."

I never met Oriko before, but I have heard about her. Daughter of a politician, but besides that, Mami became friends with her. It happened at a political rally, when Mami accidentally bumped into her. They chatted a bit, and after a few meetings at cafes and museums, they became friends. At Mami's request, Oriko helped out a bit, giving info on some crimes and unusual activities in the area. She was not a magic girl but she was certainly helpful.

We were about five blocks away from Mami's apartment when all of a sudden, my Soul Gem flickered. I paused and looked at it.

"Kyoko-san, what is it?" Mami asked.

Mami's and Homura's gem started flickering. Something was happening.

We took a turn to the right. The Soul Gems started to flicker. Something powerful was near, and we were getting close. I rubbed the gem and quickly changed. Spear in hand, I continued to navigate through the empty streets, the Soul Gem pulsing much more intensely.

Homura and Mami quickly followed, also changed and armed. I changed direction, taking a right before pausing. Someone was walking.

I took a peek, hiding in the shadows. It was a girl, probably a junior or senior. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and was walking, but in this time of night?

The girl walked into a parking lot. I quickly ran after her, steadily and quietly. My Soul Gem went overdrive.

"It's here." I signalled to Mami and Homura.

I turned and entered the Parking Lot. There was only one car parked, and a light pole with a bright glow. The girl walked in a trance. By the light pole, a businessman stood...wait...oh God.

The businessman was wearing a nice suit, looked clean, and dark. But, he was tall...way to tall, and his face... There was nothing, it was completely blank. Definitely a demon, but this is definitely something new.

"COME ON, GET HER!" I shouted.

Mami and Homura dashed into the parking lot and tackled the girl. I dashed my way towards the demon, spear poised ready to strike.

The blade was close, but the demon turned and looked at me.

"Kyoko, NO!" Homura shouted, and got up from the girl.

That was the last thing I heard.

* * *

***International Time based on 24 hour clock.**


	2. 2- Centralia

**2- Centralia**

"_Um... children, it was the creepiest thing, these kids. And I was in, uh, I was in the middle of a town, and they were, they were everywhere, having fun, doing stuff, and they just started disappearing, I would look around and there were less around me, and um, until there was like none, and um, I just just heard 'em all screamin', and screamin', it was like all all of 'em just screaming at once, and, uh, the next time that I turned around, looking, I was in the middle of the woods, and I could hear them so much louder. Everywhere. And it sounded like they were comin' from the trees." -__**Evan EverymanHYBRID: Sleep Lab Part 2.**_

* * *

I can hear the distant chirping of birds and the branches of trees quietly rustling. A cool breeze tickled my cheeks. This was peaceful, but where's Mami and Homura?

_Mami? Homura?_

The thought of them caused me to wake up.

_Where are they_?

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was in the middle of a road, an empty highway. A forest and a bunch of bushes were growing along the edges.

_This definitely was not Mitakihara._

I finally stood up and looked around. I was in my normal clothes and the Soul Gem was still in my hand

_I at least got everything.._

I looked at the concrete. Much of it was covered in graffiti, with many signs. Some were innocent drawings, cute stuff tourists would leave around, and others were simply lewd and pornographic.

While examining the drawings, one painted message in particular caught my attention. It was in English.

_WELCOME TO CENTRALIA._

I was definitely not in Japan. I looked at more of the graffiti. More English.

Thank God I could read it. I guess that came from reading a King James Bible when I was young.

Still disoriented, I decided to walk in the direction where much of the graffiti faced.

I came across some of these weird holes, with smoke billowing out of them. Besides that, the only thing I found weird about this place was that there were no signs of wraiths or demons.

As I continued walking, I heard a noise behind me.

_KER-CHNK._

I turned around, only to see a pistol pointed at my face. A girl about my age was pointing it towards me.

The girl was about a few centimeters taller than me, her hair was orange and was slightly longer than shoulder length. She also had a single braid around her back, which I could see. Also, she was wearing a brown hoodie and jeans.

"FREEZE!" she shouted in English.

I froze.

"PUT YOUR HANDS TO YOUR HEAD!"

I obeyed.

The girl gestured down to the ground with her pistol.

"Kneel down!"

I reluctantly knelt down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I talked back in English.

"Shut the fuck up! Empty your pockets!"

"What?" I retorted.

"NOW!"

I took out a small bag containing some Grief Cubes and about ten 10,000 yen bills and tossed them to the ground.

The bag caught the girls attention. She took a peak in interest and took out the grief cubes.

The girl seemed to recognize what they were. She was a magic girl.

She backed away a few steps, her fingers on the trigger.

"Now, face away from me."

"You don't know who you're messing with..." I growled.

"Oh, I know who I'm messing. I know _what _you are."

As she retorted back to me, I noticed a dark shadow looming behind the girl. My Soul Gem started to give off that familiar pulse. If this girl had a Soul Gem, she did not seem to notice it acting up.

"Behind you-!" I shouted.

That caught the girl's attention, just as she was about to reply. The shadow attacked. A bunch of thin strings wrapped around the girl's left arm. The girl struggled and tried to aim the gun at the figure, but instead fired three shots in random directions, one landing near my feet.

The girl fell over as she continued to struggled, revealing the unknown entity that attacked her. It looked like another girl. This one in particular wore a red shirt and blue pants.

But this figure was not a girl at all. It had strings spilling out of its fingers, wrapping around the real girl. The figure's head was wooden and much of her facial features looked liked it was painted. It was a demon.

As she tilts her head and cracks her neck, she reaches out a hand towards me, ready to strike.

I took a step back, and changed with a rub of my Soul Gem.

More strings spewed out of the wooden girl's fingers and came at me like heat seeking missiles. I hacked my way through the strings, ripping and slicking them segment by segment. It felt like minutes passed as I sliced my way. One strand got close and nicked my cheek. Once I was close enough, I leapt up and with a glancing blow, sliced the demon's arm off.

Black-reddish liquid dribbled out of the stump, and the demon gave off a dry, hollow groan. I quickly severed the off the other arm and knocked it over. The string seemed to disintegrate and the girl began to stir.

I stepped on the demon's chest and glared at it. The painted face stared back, and with bloodshot eyes, and a wide grin, it seemed to taunt me.

Just as I was about to stab it in the chest, the wooden girl bursted into flames. Feeling the heat, I leaped back, watching as the body of the demon disintegrated. I looked toward the direction where the fire came from, it was the girl. She looked at me, instead of a cold stare, it was that of gratitude before she passed out.

* * *

**Centralia is a coal mining town in Pennsylvania well known for a coal fire that is burning since 1962. It inspired the Silent Hill franchise.**

**As for the Wooden Girl, I took it from a collective of stories and vlogs known as the Fear Mythos. The Wooden Girl is a demon associated with the fear of dolls and being controlled.**


	3. 3- Naomi

_**"KEEP THOSE EYES OPEN"**_

-_TribeTwelve _INTERRUPTION

* * *

**3- Naomi**

I dragged the girl's body towards the edge of the road. She was still breathing but it was shallow. As I dragged her, I noticed that her Soul Gem was in the form of a necklace. It was in the form of a pendant shaped like a hand, the Gem was disguised as an encased orange bead in the center, shaped like an eye.

I never liked it to be in the form of a necklace, it felt like it was too exposed.

Keeping an eye on her, I dashed towards the spot where the Wooden Girl disintegrated. In the blackened outline of the demon's body, I recovered a Grief Cube.

Placing it on the girl's Soul Gem, dark energy seeped into the cube. I picked the cube and checked it. There was still some capacity left. This demon must have been pretty powerful.

I used the Grief Cube on myself and placing it in a used cube pouch I carried around, I waited.

Once in awhile, I checked the girl's Soul Gem to see if there's any activity. It was normal.

After what felt like thirty minutes, I nudged the girl. Nothing.

_Come on._ I thought as I tried to see if she would react.

Impatient, I tried to slap her.

"Come on. Come on."

Her eyes opened after the third slap. She seemed to notice my hand raised, all prepped up with another slap.

She gasped.

"What the fuck?"

Her arm shot up and latched on to my wrists. Her grip was strong.

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"I...I was trying to wake you up...you got banged up pretty bad." I tried to explain.

"Well then, thanks for saving my ass then." she said, standing up and brushing herself. "I guess I owe you somehow. It looks like you were new around here, so I wasn't so sure whether you're dangerous or not."

"Yeah, I just got here." I said, "By the way, what is this place? And what was that demon? First time I've ever seen it."

"Well, first things first, welcome to Silent Hill." the girl gestured towards the surroundings "Not joking. Centralia has been abandoned due to a coal fire for decades and is a perfect spawning ground for demons. As for that bitch," she gestured towards the ashes. "That's Woody. I call her that but she's known as the Mannequin or Wooden Girl. She's special, gains power through people's fears of manipulation. Sad thing though, is that her vessel was a real girl...the body was distorted due to its control."

"I guess that explains a lot. Especially the fact that the Grief Cube was able to absorb more..."

"Demons who gain through fear can quickly recover." the girl sighed. "She'll be back."

She darted her eyes towards the ashes again.

"Anyway, I noticed that you aren't local, but your English is flawless. Where are you from?"

"Mitakihara..."

"Ahh...Japan's Dubai huh? Nice. So, did you travel by plane?"

I shook my head.

"I just got here." I said

"How?" she asked.

"Doing some shifts with my friends. Found this demon that looked like a tall businessman. Next thing I knew- hey, are you okay?"

The girl swore under her breath.

"Come with me!" she said, grabbing my arm.

She started dashing towards the opposite direction, towards where I woke up. I struggled to catch up.

"What!?"

"It's important!" she exclaimed.

"Wait, but why!?" I shouted. "We barely know each other. Where am I? Who are you!?"

The girl continued dashing.

"FINE! Call me Naomi! Welcome to America!"


	4. 4- Recollect

**4- Lancaster **

A silver Smart car was parked on the side of the road. Naomi took out the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Get in." she said.

Naomi tossed a few things in the trunk, took out a magazine, and reloaded her pistol. She then got in and started up the car.

It felt like a few hours while she was driving. I wasn't so sure, I didn't care to look at the time.

"Fuck! Never thought it would happen that far!" Naomi muttered.

"What? The businessman?" I replied "You...know that thing?"

Naomi sighed. "I have been looking that fucker. Look... uh..."

"Kyoko." I answered

"Kyoko... tell me what happened."

_KYOKO, NO!_ Homura's shout echoed in my mind.

_Goddammit...why is it hard to remember. Okay...girl...patrol...yes._

"I...I mean...I was on a patrol with a few friends, and there...there was this girl walking alone, and we noticed that the businessman...the tall guy, was standing in an empty parking lot. The girl was walking towards him. My friends tackled her down, and I tried to spear it. Can't remember anything after that." I said.

"Do you remember the day it occurred?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What was the day?" Naomi rephrased.

"Yesterday?" I said perplexed, "I don't know, like the 29th?"

"What month?" Naomi continued.

"August. I'm sure of it."

Naomi picked an iPhone from a cup holder, turned it on, and tossed it on my lap. I picked it up and looked at the screen: September 10, 2013.

* * *

**Just to let you know, this is set about 2 years or so after the new Demonverse was "created".**


	5. 5- First Night

**5- First Night**

I had 30,000 yen in my pockets and three pieces of gum. Almost nothing helped to suppress this hunger I had. Hadn't eaten anything since landing here.

Naomi stopped by a McDonalds and purchased two Big Macs, for the both of us. I felt tempted to snarf it down, but decided it would be better to take slow bites. We ate in silence.

The house was a simple one story building. It is easy to live in an apartment, but a house?

"You live alone right? Manage the entire house?"

"19 years olds can live alone." Naomi smiled.

"I get that but..."

"Business." Naomi said, "I got a good job. Enough to be on my own."

It was about 22:00, at this point, Homura and Mami should be at school. I wonder how they're faring? I had this urge to tell them I'm fine, but it'll be better to tell them first thing in the morning. At least they'll be meeting together some point at the time. Besides, I'm tired.

Naomi had some spare clothes for me. I got into the shower. It felt great, haven't taken a shower for like two days? Two weeks technically? At this point, I didn't care.

I walked out into the living room, which also included a dining room. Naomi sat at a table, using a tablet. Two mugs were also beside her. Naomi looked up and gestured me to join.

I sat right by her. She gently pushed a mug to my side, it was hot coffee.

"Be careful." she said.

I took a sip. It was slightly bitter, but still creamy. I'm not used to the heat, I prefer canned coffee.

"You speak English fluently. Did you take classes?"

"No. My father is an Anglican preacher. I...I read the King James Bible a lot." I answered, trying to focus on the good moments of my childhood.

I drank half of my coffee. It was still hot, but it was now easier to take longer sips.

"Elemental magic? That ability is pretty rare." I commented, "What was your wish?"

Naomi played around with her mug, rocking it from left to right.

"I...I don't want to talk about it for now...I'll tell you soon..."

A tear streamed her face. She wiped it off.

"Sorry if I asked." I muttered.

"You probably got the idea already..." Naomi said. "What's your story?"

* * *

**Veterans Day. New TribeTwelve video to be uploaded soon. I also created a Slenderverse forum here for those who happen to be interested.**


End file.
